


puHmeyghom (The Internationale)

by skymandr



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Song Lyrics
Language: tlhIngan-Hol
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 10:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16038860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skymandr/pseuds/skymandr
Summary: A translation of "The Internationale" to Klingon.Interstellar solidarity forever!





	puHmeyghom (The Internationale)

## puHmeyghom

_yIbom wa'logh wa'DIch:_

>   
>  Qongvo' pevem vumwI'  
>  peQam Dochmeyrajqama'pu'  
>  Daw'meq maQoyqu' 'ej  
>  lojbej rIntaH ngebwI'poH  
>  Sov muj yIwoD  
>  toy'wI''a'pu' yIQam  
>  DaH lurDech ngo' wIchoH rIntaH 'ej  
>  chuvwi' wIwoDmeH tev wISuq

 

_yIbomqa':_

>   
>  maghommoH vajjuppu'  
>  may' Qav wIqaDmoH  
>  tlhInganSegh ghomqu' puHmeyghom

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember when I wrote this, but it must have been the early 2000s. I've also made a Klingon interpretation, called ["Daw'bom"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16038719).


End file.
